xawafandomcom-20200216-history
Cyrus Mason
Cyrus "The Phenom" Mason is an active member of the XAWA roster, played by Chris Hill. He is also one of the two owners of the organization (along with Blackheart). Mason's career started off in the latter part of 1998. Were he wrestled under the Crazy A** Wrestling Federation. The C.A.W.F. was an organization Mason and Deathrow created, but was shortly lived as the fed disbanded in early 1999. Mason career really started to take off in the eXtreme Wrestling Association's beginnings in 2001, when he only went by the name "The Phenom". He was multiple time XWA Champion, and was the co-creator of the DarkSide faction, along with Blade, who he had several matches with throughout the course of XWA and AWA's history. In 2006, Mason and his crew would invade the AWA's shows, to the point where he actually captured the AWA World Heavyweight Championship, making him the first wrestler not to be contracted by AWA to win their major championship. He would lose it a week later back to Shade. 2007 saw the semi-retirement of Mason, only making a few appearances in both AWA and XWA shows. XWA held their last promoted event in the summer of 2007, and Mason went into retirement. He would be brought out of retirement in 2008 to have a few matches with Shade. Mason would go on to appear in 75% of AWA's benchmark event, Violence is the Answer. Mason was also credited with booking, and directing the event. He would later win the AWA Grand Slam Championship from Blackheart at AWA's final promoted event, No Escape, ''in August 2008. Since both organizations closed down in 2009, Mason was once again semi-retired, making a few appearances for Raptor Wrestling and Rose City Championship Wrestling. However, a spark reignited the two dead organizations in late 2010, when Mason and Kryptic brought them back and combined their rosters to form XAWA. Mason remained sole owner of the organization throughout 2011, but enlisted Kryptic's services to help book shows. Near the end of 2011, he was unable to appear with the promotion, and allowed several of the roster members to book shows. As the 2012 season began, Cyrus Mason split the ownership with the returning Blackheart and the two began running the organization together. In addition to running the organization, Mason spent most of 2011 as the XAWA World Heavyweight Champion. He would lose the belt to Kryptic on an episode of ShOcK! in August of 2011. His run in 2012 included an historic Texas Death Match with Fury, and a stint as XAWA International Champion, as well as being the first inductee into the XAWA Hall of Fame. He would later wrestle Shade at Awakening, losing to him and effectively ending his career. At Highway to Hell, Mason returned as the head of DarkSide. He wrestled his first singles match since Awakening on the August 5th edition of ShOcK! against Blackheart in a losing effort. He continued as the leader of DarkSide, eventually winning the XAWA Tag Team Championships with Xander, and retiring American Hillbilly. In wrestling *'Finishing moves''' **''F.U.B. (F*** You, B****) (Sharpshooter) **''Jackknife Powerbomb (Sheer-drop release powerbomb) *'Signature moves' **Discus clothesline (usually after three consecutive right jabs) **Swinging neckbreaker **Running knee **Vertical suplex *'Entrance music' **"Man in the Box" by Alice in Chains (January 1, 2001—May 22, 2007; June 5, 2007—present) **"The Outlaw Torn" by Metallica (May 29, 2007) **"Young " by Hollywood Undead (May 19, 2009) **"Overlord " by Black Label Society (July 11, 2011—July 18, 2011) **"The Man Without Fear" by Drowning Pool feat. Rob Zombie (January 1, 2003—December 31, 2006; July 29, 2012—present) — with DarkSide Championships and accomplishments *'eXtreme Wrestling Association' **XWA World Heavyweight Champion **Undisputed XWA World Heavyweight Champion *'Anarchy Wrestling Association' **AWA World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **AWA Intercontinental Champion (1 time) **AWA Tag Team Champion (1 time) — with Kryptic **AWA Grand Slam Champion (1 time; final champion) **2007 AWA Hall of Fame Inductee *'eXtreme Anarchy Wrestling Association' **XAWA World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **XAWA Tag Team Champion (2 times; current) ***with Iron Bull (1 time) ***with Xander (1 time; current) **XAWA International Champion (1 time) **2012 XAWA Hall of Fame Inductee Category:Roster Category:XAWA Hall of Fame inductees Category:XAWA World Heavyweight Champions Category:XAWA Tag Team Champions Category:XAWA International Champions Category:AWA Hall of Fame inductees Category:XWA originals Category:1998 debuts